


Experiments on the Twisted Side #1: Who is the boss?

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, S&M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-23
Updated: 2001-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The Mountie has to choose his boss.





	Experiments on the Twisted Side #1: Who is the boss?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Experiments on the Twisted Side #1: Who is the boss?

## Experiments on the Twisted Side #1: Who is the boss?

by Pita Patter

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/pitapattr

Disclaimer: Not mine, love them, treat'em well (kinda), not making money, yada yada yada

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the support from the sibs. Much appreciated.

Story Notes: A bit kinky, not much of a plot, mild sap alert.

* * *

Stepping out of his workplace earlier than he imagined, he felt excited about surprising his lover with his unexpected arrival. Surprise was an added element of excitement. Not that either of them needed anything extra to get aroused around his beautiful lover, but the spice was always welcome. Both of them had the weekend off, and that would leave plenty of time for things to get spicy. 

After some hot nookie, they could enjoy dinner together. Perhaps he could cook? It was not a bad perspective, so he began to figure out a suitable menu. Certainly it would have to be something rich, to replenish all calories lost in said nookie, he thought with a smile as he approached his home. And after that, maybe, he could coax his lover to lose some more calories... 

Smiling, he put the key in the door and opened up without a second thought. His lover was not in the living room, either the kitchen. He headed for the bedroom, opened the door and then he saw his lover. 

Naked. 

In bed. 

With a woman. 

Not any woman, either. It was Margaret Thatcher. Benny's superior officer. AKA The Dragon Lady. 

They were kneeling in bed, facing each other. Not touching. He saw his lover's beautiful body poised as if to grab her. He saw Thatcher's body in its plenitude, all firm muscles, the pale smooth skin, small breasts with spiky brown nipples target at the man he loved. 

Both were looking at him. Their faces revealed their mixed emotions of being caught in the act: surprise, anger. It was clear that in that moment suspended in time, they did not know what to do. 

He did not know what to do either. His breath caught, all blood stopped flowing in his veins, as his brain tried to register the scene that his eyes were intent on capturing. His stomach began to react. 

The shock lasted only a few seconds, though. He opened his mouth to say something to the couple, couldn't think of anything, the sensation in his stomach deepening. He just closed the door to the bedroom and his legs automatically moved so he could get out of the apartment. He wanted to be out and away. 

"No, wait!" 

His lover came out of the bedroom, after him. He loved the man so much that his body reacted to his command, even though his mind screamed for him not to. He stopped at the hallway, dead on his tracks. 

How could he not obey the man he loved, the one who was everything to him? 

"Benny, please. It's not what you are thinking!" 

Benny put his head down, his stomach really revolving now. He had his back to Ray. He could not face him. 

"Come with me, please. Please, Benny, let me explain it all to you." 

Benny stared at the floor and let himself be led back to the bedroom. Thatcher had a shirt on and made room on the bed so the two lovers could sit. Ray gestured her to keep away, his voice non-revealing. "I will handle this." 

She did not say a word, but angrily sunk into a sulking mode, crossing her arms over her breasts. 

Ray turned to Benny, and cut to the chase. "Benny, this is not what you are thinking at all. As a matter of fact, we were fighting over you." 

Ray's words shocked Benny out of his depressed state. "What?" 

"Yes, Benny, we were fighting over you." Ray had both hands on Benny's face now, and he was wiping tears Benny never felt falling. "We have been screaming at each other for a long time. Then we decided we should solve things... differently. We were waiting for you to settle this." 

"Ray, I don't understand." 

Always impatient, Thatcher sighed with annoyance. "Fraser, just follow his thought, please. Listen to what he says." 

Ray turned swiftly around to face her and snarled, "You are doing it again." 

"He is my subordinate." She countered. 

"He is my lover." Ray spat. "You don't get to treat him like that, you hear?" 

"He needs authority! You spoil him!" 

"No, I am trying to spare him from a major psychological trauma from having to be under your orders!" 

It quickly scaled into a full-fledged war. Thatcher raised her voice. "I suppose you can do it better than I!" 

Ray levelled his voice to match hers. "Like you wouldn't believe! I told you, no one bosses Benny around but me! I know how much you wish you could boss him, but he is mine!" 

Benny looked from one to another, confused. They were not lovers, then? And they were fighting... _over him_? Never, in his wildest dreams, would he be able to imagine such a thing. But he was so confused. 

"Ray?" 

"Yes, Benny?" 

"Why are you both naked?" 

For a fleeting second, Ray blushed. "Well, Benny, you see, it is actually funny. You know how much I get annoyed when she bosses you around, making you look like an errand boy, playing you as a door mat or bell boy. I told her that. But she says I have no talent on bossing you around." 

Thatcher growled. "Which you don't." 

Ray decided to ignore the remark. "But I know all she really wants is to boss you around in bed, you see? She is just frustrated not to have you in her bed, Benny." 

The Canadian blushed and his superior officer shifted in bed, a loud noise of despite from her nostrils. By experience, Benny knew she was seriously indignant by Ray's words. But she did not try to deny his words, either. 

"Ray," said Benny gently, "I love only you." 

"Oh, baby." Ray smiled sweetly at him, eyes sparkling with love. "I know that. And I didn't mean to upset you. I am sorry you had the wrong idea when you came in." 

A pang swept through Benny and he whimpered, "I was scared that you did not love me anymore, Ray." 

Ray also felt pain in his heart. "That never could happen, Benny." He kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I will love you for ever." 

Thatcher rolled her eyes. "Oh, please." 

Ray glared at her, she glared back at him, and then the Italian turned back to his lover. "But it seems you will be in a lot of pain until we convince Thatcher that you belong to me and no one else, Benny." 

"Ray, you know how I feel. But the Inspector is my superior officer. It is quite within the spectre of her duties to issue orders and it is my duty to obey them." 

"But she can't do that in my watch, Benny." 

"Vecchio", Thatcher's voice came as a low warning. "I am barely controlling myself here, so please, get to the point." 

"OK." Ray nodded, then turned to Benny once more. "Benny, we saw that we needed to settle this. So we decided to get a go at it." 

"Settle what?" 

"You. Me. The Dragon Lady." 

Benny was at a loss and peered at his lover expectantly. "What about it, Ray?" 

Ray smiled, eyes twinking evilly. "We are going to play Who is the Boss, Benny." 

Benny knew that look. Eyes wide, he looked at Thatcher and saw the same look in his superior officer, a fellow Canadian nevertheless! Ray was half smiling, moving towards him. Benny's groin twitched sharply, and he felt like swaying a bit, half excited half-nervous. 

Benny did not react when Ray's fingers deftly began to remove his uniform, the red one, the full Mountie regalia. But his breath faltered when he felt the Inspector moving towards him, intent on doing the same thing. 

"Oh dear." 

* * *

It was impossible to resist. At such proximity, the three naked and warm bodies just mingled together. Benny could not remember exactly how it started, but once he was fully naked, he remembered feeling Ray's hands over his nipples as the cop licked every part of his abdomen. Flat on his back, he had his eyes closed, but he knew Ray's touch so well he could tell it was his lover. 

The Mountie's brain was swiftly going bye-bye, and he registered hungry lips capturing his own, a faint taste of lipstick. A demanding tongue pried his lips open and began exploring the insides of his mouth. Past his navel, another hot tongue reached his erection. His flared groin heated even more and he groaned in the unfamiliar lips, hips twisting. 

As manicured fingernails raked over his chest, Ben felt his cock licked and sucked, his balls fondled. He spread his legs to allow Ray more access, and returned Thatcher's eager kisses, feeling his blood singing in his veins. There was a lot of heavy breathing in the room, soft sounds of flesh rubbing and sheets tangling. 

As Thatcher's lips descended from Benny's mouth to his neck and ears, Ray spread Benny's legs even further and kneaded the perfect pair of buttocks while tonguing the delicate spheres in front of him. Benny moaned loud, sighing excitedly, then felt his legs being lifted so a greased finger could lovingly find his opening. He gasped, and felt Meg nibble on his right nipple. 

"Ray... Please...!" 

The desperate tone in Benny's voice made Ray quickly add a second finger to the first one in his handsome lover body. He whispered, "Benny..." 

If Benny ever thought of answering in a rational fashion, it sure was useless now. He felt Thatcher's weight lifting off him and a third finger being worked inside him,and he growled with excitement. His breath was heavy, the moans louder, and then he found himself in another sort of predicament. 

He realised that Thatcher had not merely straddled him: her crotch was hovering over Benny's face, and her most intimate places exhibited upon him, all invitingly slick, their characteristic scent penetrating straight in his sensitive nostrils. She was moaning in supplication, and Benny instinctively moved to take what was offered to him. First he licked, then he nibbled, then used his fingers to rub the small hard button before returning to lick all delicate fold as the Inspector groaned loud, her head thrown back in pleasure. 

Down south on Benny's body, Ray was at the threshold of his endurance, finishing preparations on loosening up Benny and lubing his own hard penis. "Here I come, Benny..." He placed his burgundy cock head at Benny's beautiful entrance and slid inside slowly, his own body savouring every sensation. As he felt Ray joining him, Benny lost his concentration on orally servicing his superior officer and called loud, "Ray!" 

Thatcher was moving at the rhythm of Benny's gentle licking, and groaned louder, feeling her orgasm building as the Mountie grew hungrier and began to suck on her juices. Fully inside Benny, Ray began a thrusting motion, his erection screaming as he felt Benny's body accepting him in a lovely way. In a few seconds, his balls were slapping against Benny's beautiful ass. He felt the whole world resuming to the point where they both were connected. Ray counted no time to grab Benny's cock in his hand and pump it in the same pace he was pounding the Mountie's sweet ass. Benny hardly had time to do anything but feel wave after wave of excitement and pleasure raking his whole body, and he knew he would explode soon. 

To his surprise, however, Thatcher beat him to that. Her hands went to his head in a vise grip as she ground her pussy in Benny's mouth wildly. In a matter of seconds, she exploded in a wail as Benny thrust his tongue as far as he could deep inside her vagina. She shuddered for a long time, pleasure assaulting her body in spasms, and Benny prolonged the sensations with his agile tongue and lips all over the delicate tissues. 

Thatcher's orgasm encouraged Ray to a steady and hard thrusting in Benny's hole. The cop's body was shaking and his pumping in Benny's cock became frantic. As Thatcher let her limp, sated body fall in the bed, the Mountie was going wild with Ray merciless hitting his prostrate. Eyes closed, he bucked and thrust away, gasping and moaning, his head going from one side to the other, his sweaty face contorted with excitement. Ray thought it was the most beautiful spectacle on the site of the Earth. 

Then Ray came, his seed pouring inside his lover, who contracted his buttocks and squeezed Ray's penis as Benny, too, reached climax with a loud cry, his semen spilling all over the fingers of the Italian who held his heart. Both men rode on the wings of pure ecstasy for a few seconds, then fell on a tangle of limbs, away from the outside world, feeling each other and nothing more. 

* * *

After that, there still was a point to settle, as Thatcher promptly pointed out as soon as they were recovered from the intense encounter. 

"You are right", agreed Ray. "I say we put an end to this for once and for all." 

"I suggest a test," said the Inspector. "Let's see who he really obeys. That will show who he really wants to discipline him." 

The cop nodded. "I like this suggestion." 

Benny prompted himself up on al elbow and offered, "Perhaps if we just discuss matters in an adult and civilised matter..." 

Thatcher interrupted him briskly. "This is between Vecchio and I, Fraser. We will handle it by ourselves." 

Benny retorted politely. "I beg your pardon, Sir, but I think I should be consulted, at least as a willingly..." 

"Benny". Ray's voice was firm. "The Inspector and I will handle it." 

The Mountie looked at Ray, and said, "Yes, Ray." 

Ray turned his attention back to Thatcher. "So you suggest a test." 

Thatcher took a few seconds to answer. "Yes, that is what I suggest. We can find out who he wants him to discipline him." 

"Just discipline, then?" 

"The test is Who is the Boss, so that is what it is. Unless you want something more of this deal." She eyed Fraser hungrily, a predatory grin in her face. "You know I want." 

Benny could not help a shudder at the look he received. Instinctively, he moved closer to Ray, getting behind him to have the Italian as a barrier between him and his officer. 

Ray looked inside his lover's eyes with a gentle smile and took his hand in his. Instantly Benny felt safer, and a wave of relief washed his muscles. If that was not enough to reassure him, Ray turned back to Thatcher. "Sorry, Inspector. That is not negotiable." 

The Inspector's dark eyes were still raking over Fraser's body. "Too bad. I could really make it good for you, Fraser. Do it and your life will be much easier." 

Benny shook his head. "Ray said this is not negotiable, sir. I feel the same way." Ray gave a gentle squeeze on Benny's hand. 

"I can assure it is your loss." Jaw set, Thatcher was not a woman to mull over her few failures. She held her head high and went on, "But the offer to a test still stands. If Fraser wants to have your lax discipline, I will let him have it. It will bear no ill effect on his job, or his career. And if he feels I can be a better boss to him, I will have him disciplined my own way. Of course, there will not be any advantage to his career or his job. It will be strictly a discipline affair." 

"Only inside the Consulate", Ray pointed out. 

"Of course. I won't come between the two of you if that is your wish. I believe it is a fair deal." 

It seemed to Benny it was very just. But he never said a word. 

"Inspector, may I ask why would you want such a deal?" 

She wasn't expecting the question, and the mask of harshness and absolute control slipped a bit for a few instants, before coming back to its place. "I want a chance at him, Vecchio. I would not forgive myself if I did not try." 

There were a few moments of silence, as it sank in. Benny realised he now was facing the Inspector in a whole different light. 

Ray was thoughtful, then he broke the silence. "As I said before, I like the idea of the test. Of course we would have to establish conditions for this test." 

"I agree. We may want to determine precisely whom he wants." 

"It has to be his choice," Ray said. "I will not have it any other way." 

"As I will not, too. Fraser has to be free to chose whomever he wants." 

Benny said, "I really prefer this to be held in another manner instead of - " 

Thatcher sighed, annoyed. "Fraser, shut up." 

"But Sir, with due respect - " 

"Benny, just shut up." 

"Yes, Ray." 

Thatcher got up, annoyed. Then she smiled in a sly manner. "I know something that might work." She walked around the bed. "Lie down, Fraser." 

He hesitated, and Ray got up to stand beside Thatcher. "Just do it, Benny." 

The Canadian stretched himself and Thatcher said, "I need something to tie you up." 

Benny looked around for anything that would do, still unsure of what was going on. "Are you sure it is necessary, Sir?" 

"Fraser, I know better. Now find something so I can tie you." 

Benny looked at her, still hesitant, then moved to get out of bed. Ray said, "No, Benny, don't do that." 

Benny stopped and Thatcher flared at the Italian. "Let him do it!" 

"It wouldn't be fair, now, would it? He needs to be able to make a decision. How can he do that if he is tied up?" 

"He needs the discipline!" She turned. "Fraser, go find a tie or something." 

Before Benny moved, Ray shouted, "No!" Benny froze, and Thatcher was seething with anger. 

"What are you trying to do?! Fraser, do as I say!" He moved again, but looked at Ray. 

"Don't do it!" 

Benny just sat on the bed, looking at the two naked people arguing. Ray was pointing a finger at her. "I am trying to make you stick to the rules! Benny needs to make a conscious decision! We agreed on that. And now you are losing ground." 

Thatcher turned to the Mountie, fuming, on full authority mode, her voice squealing in rage. "Fraser! I have already asked you to get the damn cloth or rope or whatever so we can get this test going! What are you waiting for?" 

Benny flinched at her tone, but turned to Ray, expecting the counter order. Ray just looked at him, as if waiting to see what the Canadian would do. Benny did not expect it, and got confused. What was he to do? 

"Ray?" 

"Yes, Benny?" 

"What you want me to do?" 

Ray smiled. He said nothing. 

Benny was so confused, and now Ray was smiling. He did not understand, so he urged his lover. "Please, Ray. Do you want me to bring the Inspector what she wants so we can finish this test?" 

Ray laughed softly, and sat of the bed, as Thatcher got more enraged, furiously folding her arms over her chest. Ray was beaming, and he shrugged. "Yes, Benny, you can do that if you want, but I don' think it is necessary. You see, I think the test is over." He looked at Thatcher. "Isn't it, Inspector?" 

She was breathing heavily, her fury barely held in check. "Yes," she hissed, closing her eyes as if to control her emotions. "Yes, it is over. Congratulations. You win, Vecchio." She began gathering her clothes. 

Benny was a bit astonished. Still confused, it dawned on him that he had just been deliberately submitted to some sort of experiment without his consent. His mind began to replay all these recent moments, hoping to grasp the clues of such situation. Ray got closer to him, unable to wipe off the grin from his face. 

"Before you came in, the Inspector and I had already agreed we wanted the most spontaneous answer from you. So it would be best if you didn't even know there was a test going on." 

"And you passed it with flying colours", admitted Thatcher, buttoning up her blouse. "I issued several commands in various degrees, and you didn't obey a single one of them. There were suggestions, solicitations, polite request, direct order and verbal command. You failed all of them, Fraser. It is obvious you don't accept my discipline." She checked the finishing touches on her light suit, smoothed the miniskirt, then sighed, slumping lightly "I am sorry. I cannot be truly angry. It was fair game. I just lost." 

Benny said, sincerely, "I am sorry, Sir. I really am." 

"Yes, so am I." Thatcher smiled sadly and looked away. "While we were enjoying our mutual... contact, I hoped you could change your mind or... broaden your horizons, but I guess... it was too much wishful thinking." She dispelled the aura of self-pity and held her head high, breathing in deep. There was a strange softness in her voice when she turned her brown eyes at the both of them. "I better leave now. I wish you a pleasant weekend. And all the happiness in the world." Hastily, she grabbed her purse and left. 

Benny kept staring at the door, feeling a little bit sorry for his superior officer. But that was swiftly off his mind as Ray wrapped his arms around him. His skin tingled with Ray's touch. They kissed and fell on the bed, in each other's arms. After a long session of wrestling tonsils, they held each other, basking in their love. 

"Thank you." Ray whispered. 

"For what?" 

"For trusting me." Ray kissed Benny once more, then said, "I am sorry if things got a little out of hand earlier." 

"Earlier?" 

"Yeah. You know. The... contact." Ray was a little embarrassed. "I guess we should not have done that, but... I couldn't help myself." 

"Do you regret the... contact with the Inspector?" 

"Nah. I was too distracted to notice her. But you weren't." Ray grinned when Benny blushed. 

Benny was so embarrassed. "I was only trying to be a good host. It was the polite thing to do." He hoped the white lie would hold. 

Ray laughed loud. "That is a first, Benny! Come on, you enjoyed it and you know it. Admit it. You found it exciting!" 

Benny's skin turned pinkish in several places. He nodded, his head turning down, unable to face Ray. "Yes, I admit it. But you know I love only you." 

Ray smiled fondly and lifted Benny's head by its chin gently. "I know, baby, I really do. And believe me, not a day goes by without my thanking the Above for it." He saw Benny's eyes sparkling and felt his breath catch. But he asked, "I want to know. Would you have let the Dragon Lady tie you up?" 

He could not lie now. "Yes." 

"Really?" 

"I wanted you to know I can trust other people, too." 

Ray sighed, taking his hand inside his. "Still I am glad you didn't obey her and that you chose me to discipline you." 

Benny looked at him, fingers idly tracing patterns on Ray's furry chest. "So, will you?" 

"Will I what?" 

Eyes dark with desire, Benny got closer to Ray and huskily whispered in his ears. "Discipline me." Ray looked at him, and Benny pleaded. "Will you?" 

Ray grinned. "You want me to do that, Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray." Benny squirmed in Ray's arms, his arousal increasing. 

"You have never said anything before. Is that a new thing?" 

The husky voice was even more inviting. "I guess so, Ray. Will you do it?" Benny started humping Ray's leg gently. 

Ray started to feel his groin very much alive. "We will need some stuff, Benny. You know, some... equipment. Is there anything special you want?" 

Benny smiled, and Ray could have sworn he had never seen Benny so wanton before. His groin not only was _way_ much alive, but now it was packing a familiar heat. 

"A nice whip can be a treasure, Ray." It was a whisper, and its tone made Ray's penis stand in full attention. "Don't you agree?" The humping picked up a little speed. 

Ray swallowed, getting even more disturbed with the images on his head. "I think the Dragon Lady may be on to something here. You are getting too wild. Benny. I am gonna have to do something about you. I guess you do need some discipline." 

Grey eyes sparkled in anticipation. "Oh, Ray." Benny caressed Ray's stomach, his hand slowly sliding downward. "So you will discipline me, after all?" 

"Yes, Benny. I think it's time for your first lesson. Right now." Benny grabbed Ray's shaft and squeezed it gently. Ray gasped, then got enough control over himself to order. "Let go of that and bring me my handcuffs." 

Benny shuddered to hear the tone of command in Ray's voice and jumped up to it. "And Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

"Remind me tomorrow to pick up a few nice whips. I guess I will be needing more than one." 

* * *

End Experiments on the Twisted Side #1: Who is the boss? by Pita Patter:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
